


Alle Jahre wieder (nur dieses Jahr ein bisschen anders)

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2020, Christmas Party, Corona - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV, Zoom - Freeform, but it’s not the main focus, gibt auch andere sehr gute anbieter, kind of, man kennt's, probably
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Unser Team vom Tatort Münster feiert seine Weihnachtsfeier unter Coronabedingungen.Das16. Türchen des Adventskalenders 2020.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Alle Jahre wieder (nur dieses Jahr ein bisschen anders)

**Author's Note:**

> Boah, Leudde. Ich glaube, dass es noch keine Geschichte gab, die ich in einem solchen "Entwurfstatus" gepostet habe. Auch ohne Beta müsste ich da selbst noch mal dran arbeiten, und das werde ich bestimmt auch tun, aber jetzt wollte ich mich erst einmal an den Termin für den Adventskalender halten. Erstens, weil mir die Idee zu gut gefallen hat, um sie nicht zu auszuschreiben und zweitens, weil ich die Geschichte sonst wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in den Zustand gekriegt hätte, in dem sie jetzt ist. Disclaimer: Ist wahrscheinlich an der ein oder anderen Stelle noch holprig und ein bisschen OOC. Ich hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem Spaß an der Story habt und freue mich über jedes Feedback - auch Kritik. :)  
> Wir lesen uns!

* * *

„Und?“, fragte Boerne, als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, zwei dampfende Tassen Kaffee in seinen Händen, die er gewissenhaft auf dem Tisch platzierte.

„Ja, nichts _und_. Funktioniert nicht.“

„Zeig mal her.“ Der andere stellte sich hinter ihn, um über seine Schulter hinweg einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu werfen. Irgendein Fenster hatte sich geöffnet – ungefähr das hundertste in den letzten fünf Minuten – und Thiel ließ sich frustriert in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir unbedingt deinen Laptop für die Weihnachtsfeier benutzen müssen. Meiner ist absolut in Ordnung.“

„Eben“, sagte Boerne, während er sich systematisch durch das Formular vor ihnen arbeitete. Zielsicher klickte er diverse Felder an, wählte an anderer Stelle zwischen verschiedenen Optionen eine aus und gab zum Schluss sein Passwort ein. „In Ordnung, aber nicht optimal.“

„Wenigstens lässt sich meiner auch ohne Informatikstudium bedienen.“

„Keine Sorge, ich habe meine Krawattenauswahl getroffen und bin da, um deine mangelnden Kompetenzen auszugleichen. Apropos, was sagst du?“ Der andere richtete sich nun mit geschwellter Brust vor ihm auf, so als wäre er gerade frisch aus einer Umkleidekabine gestiegen, um ihn nach einer zweiten Meinung zu fragen, und genauso erwartungsvoll sah er Thiel auch an. Das war eine Steilvorlage, die er sich nicht entgehen lassen durfte.

„Och“, erwiderte er so nonchalant wie möglich, „finde, es geht eigentlich auch ohne.“

„Ohne was? Krawatte?“

„Klamotten.“

Zufrieden beobachtete Thiel seinen Freund dabei, wie er verstand, was er damit implizierte, ein bisschen rot um die Ohren wurde und anschließend versuchte, seine Reaktion möglichst souverän zu überspielen.

„Ich fürchte leider, dass deine Meinung in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz unvoreingenommen ist.“ Boerne nestelte an seinen Manschettenknöpfen, aber ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, so als würde ihm die Schmeichelei sein Gemüt kitzeln.

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht.“

„Und die sind der natürliche Feind, nicht wahr?“ Das Sofa gab ein wenig nach, als der andere sich neben ihn setzte. „Mancherorts wird sogar gemunkelt, du hättest ein Auge auf mich geworfen.“ Er hatte eine unschuldige Miene aufgesetzt, aber das freche Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet ihn durch die Gläser seiner Brille hindurch.

„Ist das so, ja?“ Thiel verschränkte amüsiert die Arme.

„Durchaus. Aber wer könnte es dir verübeln, nicht? Du bist einfach meinem natürlichen Charme erlegen.“

„Natürlich.“ Sie grinsten sich ein paar Sekunden schweigend an und gerade, als Thiel drauf und dran war, sich in dem Gefühl von Vertrautheit zu verlieren, das es sich zwischen ihnen gemütlich machte wie eine schnurrende Katze vor dem Kamin, wechselte er vorsorglich das Thema. „Du weißt aber schon, dass es wir uns eh nur online treffen, oder?“

„Selbstverständlich, wieso?“

„Weil du dich schick gemacht hast, als würden gleich alle zum Kuchenessen vor der Tür stehen.“

„Das ist eine Frage des Respekts, Frank. Nur, weil sie nicht vorbeikommen, heißt das ja nicht, dass ich mir keine Mühe geben muss.“ Boerne ergänzte seinen Satz mit einem bedeutungsschweren Blick auf Thiels St. Pauli-Shirt.

„Ja, is' ja gut. Wie spät ist das eigentlich?“

Der andere kontrollierte die Anzeige seiner Armbanduhr. „Fünf vor. Ich glaube, so langsam könnten wir uns mal einloggen.“

Während er sich vorlehnte, um wieder mit dem Laptop herumzuhantieren, nahm sich Thiel sein Handy zur Hand. Auf dem Display wurde ihm eine Nachricht von seinem Vater angezeigt, in der er ihn darüber informierte, dass es ein bisschen später bei ihm werden könnte. Na ja. Keine besonders große Überraschung.

Weil Corona dieses Jahr alles lahmgelegt hatte und sich die Situation nun auch über die Feiertage nicht entspannen wollte, hatten sie sich vor zwei Wochen im Präsidium darauf geeinigt, die traditionelle Weihnachtsfeier im kleinen Kreise aufs Internet zu verschieben. Klar, persönlich war was anderes, und er war auch ganz bestimmt kein Freund davon, sich selbst die ganze Zeit in einem der kleinen Fenster beobachten zu können, aber so konnte ihnen wenigstens ein bisschen das Gefühl von Tradition erhalten bleiben. Außerdem waren einem über die letzten Monate die Vorteile dieses Kommunikationswegs nicht ganz entgangen. Zum Beispiel musste er sich von seinem Vater keinen Joint andrehen lassen und Frau Klemms Zigarettenkonsum konnte ihm auch gleich sein, selbst wenn sie den ganzen Amazonas verbrannte.

„Soo“, verkündete Boerne, „bereit?“

„Jo.“

In dem Meetingprogramm, in dem Boerne sich angemeldet hatte, erschien ein Ladebalken und keine fünfzehn Sekunden später flimmerte Nadeshdas erfreutes Gesicht über den Bildschirm.

„Ah, hallo!“

„Moin“, grüßte Thiel mit der Menge an Enthusiasmus, die er zu dieser Uhrzeit aufbringen konnte, zurück (sie hatten vor einer halben Stunde erst Mittag gegessen, den Kaffee würde er also wirklich brauchen) und Boerne fragte: „Können Sie uns hören?“

„Ja, alles bestens“, gab seine Kollegin zu verstehen. „Na? Alles gut bei Ihnen?“

„Joar, soweit.“

„Wir haben heute Morgen bereits erfolgreich eine Diskussion darüber hinter uns gebracht, wer sich seine Columna vertebralis beim Schneeschippen demolieren darf“, erzählte Boerne und verschwieg, dass es sich bei ihrer „Diskussion“ lediglich um eine Runde Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck gehandelt hatte. Bei der Boerne übrigens verloren hatte. Laut eigener Aussage aber sowieso gar kein Problem, hatte sein Schneeschieber schließlich, was war das? _Eine stabile Metallkante_ und _ein verzinktes Stahlblech_. Oder so. Den _ergonomisch geformten D-Griff_ nicht zu vergessen. Thiel schmunzelte in sich hinein.

„Verrückt, dass es in der Nacht geschneit hat, oder? Ich hab's ja echt nicht geglaubt, bis ich heute Morgen mein Auto vom Eis befreien musste.“

„Scheint, als stünden die Chancen auf weiße Weihnachten gar nicht so schlecht.“ Bei Boernes Worten schaute Thiel aus dem Fenster, in den Himmel, von dem noch immer dicke Flocken zu Boden fielen, und bekam so erst verspätet mit, wie sich Frau Haller in das Programm einloggte.

„Hallo, hallo“, grüßte sie in die Runde und die Runde grüßte protokollgemäß zurück.

„Wir haben gerade über den plötzlichen Schneefall gesprochen“, brachte Nadeshda sie auf den aktuellen Stand ihrer Unterhaltung und sofort klinkte die Rechtsmedizinerin sich ein.

„Oh ja, unglaublich, oder? Wenn das so weitergeht, kriegen wir vielleicht wirklich weiße Weihnachten.“

„Das hat der Professor eben auch schon gesagt. Eine kleiner Trost für dieses Jahr wäre es auf jeden Fall.“

„Das stimmt. Eigentlich wollte mein Vater auch letzte Woche seinen 80. Geburtstag groß feiern, das ist natürlich ins Wasser gefallen. Aus der großen Feier ist am Ende eher eine kleine geworden – eine sehr kleine.“

„Na, da waren Sie dann doch bestens aufgehoben“, kommentierte Boerne frech und seine Assistentin lächelte frech zurück.

„Seien Sie lieber froh, dass es bei privaten Treffen um die Größe der Gruppe und nicht um die Größe des Egos geht, sonst wäre da bei Ihnen nicht mehr viel Spielraum.“

„Wo sie recht hat“, mischte Thiel sich ein, hauptsächlich allerdings, weil er den empörten Ausdruck in Boernes Gesicht sehen wollte. Zum Glück war der andere heute gut drauf, sodass ihm die Stichelei nicht die Laune verderben konnte.

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?“, fragte Frau Haller.

„Also Frau Klemm hat mir geschrieben, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein bisschen später dazustößt.“

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er Nadeshda das sagen hörte. Frau Klemm wollte später dazustoßen? Zu ihrer Weihnachtsfeier? Das war in all den Jahren nur einmal vorgekommen, jedenfalls konnte er sich nur an ein Jahr erinnern, und das war in dem Jahr gewesen, in dem …

„Ah ja. Und Ihr Vater, Herr Thiel? Was ist mit dem?“, erkundigte sich Frau Haller. „Thiel? Alles in Ordnung?“

„Der schafft's nicht pünktlich, meinte er.“ Er wusste, dass er nuschelte, aber vielleicht ließ man ihn ja davonkommen.

„Wie bitte?“

Natürlich nicht.

„Der schafft's nicht pünktlich!“, wiederholte er etwas lauter und deutlich genervter und als wäre das nicht schon genug, verfielen Frau Haller und Nadeshda prompt in hemmungsloses Lachen. Selbst Boerne konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Thiel rollte mit den Augen. In seiner gutgläubigen Art war er doch tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, dass sein Vater und die Klemm einander endgültig abgeschworen hatten, und jetzt sowas. Mann, wie peinlich war das denn bitte.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus, Chef“, versuchte Nadeshda ihn aufzuheitern, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Tatsächlich sind weder dein Vater noch unsere Frau Staatsanwalt dafür bekannt, effektiv mit ungesunden Gewohnheiten zu brechen.“ Boerne schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, das Thiel zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wieder ein bisschen milder stimmte.

„Jaa, is' wohl so.“ Wahrscheinlich hätte er es wissen sollen. Und am Ende konnte es ihm auch egal sein, mit wem die beiden techelmechtelten.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“, sagte Frau Haller in diesem Moment. Sie spielte auf das kleine Fenster an, das gerade zusätzlich zu ihren eigenen aufgeploppt war, und in dem sich schwer verpixelt zwei Personen sortierten. Es wurde an der Aufnahme geruckelt und an der Kamera gedreht und erst, als langsam Ruhe in das Geschehen einkehrte, wurde auch das Bild schärfer. Na, wenigstens hatten sich die beiden vernünftig angezogen, dachte Thiel, und erinnerte sich an den unangenehmen Besuch seines Vaters vor ein paar Jahren, als ihm beide halb nackt über den Weg gelaufen waren.

„Frau Klemm, Herr Thiel! Wie schön!“ Nadeshda strahlte die beiden an und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass ihre Begeisterung zu großen Teilen aus dem Vergnügen über die anhaltende … Sympathie zwischen den beiden herrührte. Frau Haller und auch Boerne wirkten nicht minder amüsiert. Herbert schien etwas ähnlich Überschwängliches zu antworten, nur was genau, das konnte Thiel nicht sagen, weil kein entsprechender Ton übermittelt wurde.

„Wir hören Sie nicht“, hakte Boerne sich direkt ein, „Herr Thiel, wir können Sie nicht hören. Sie sind stummgeschaltet. Sie müssen da auf das weiße Mikrofon am unteren Bildschirmrand klicken …“

Sein Vater drückte orientierungslos Tasten, sodass zwischendurch das Video verschwand und eine virtuelle Hand gehoben wurde und landete schließlich bei einer Funktion, die sein Gesicht in das Foto einer Kartoffel setzte. Das sah so albern aus, da konnte selbst Thiel nicht mehr ernst bleiben.

„Mann, Vaddern, was macht ihr denn da?“, lachte er.

„Sie müssen in die erweiterten Einstellungen, um das rückgängig zu machen“, probierte sich nun auch Nadeshda daran, ein paar Tipps zur Problemlösung beizusteuern. Währenddessen warfen Thiel und Boerne sich einen Blick zu. Der andere zeigte das Ziffernblatt seiner Uhr. Schon Viertel nach, dabei hatten sie kaum ein ganzes Gespräch geführt und sein Vater war zu einer Kartoffel mutiert. Na Halleluja. Sie mussten beide grinsen.

„… dann wählen Sie den Standardhintergrund wieder aus und … ja, genau! Sehr gut!“ Nadeshda gratulierte, als sich das Kartoffelbild wieder ausschaltete und stattdessen Herbert zum Vorschein kam. Neben ihm saß immer noch Frau Klemm, die sich jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt vom ganzen Spektakel eine Zigarette angezündet hatte, nur, um sich nun gelassen nach vorne zu beugen und mit einer bemerkenswerten Selbstverständlichkeit den Ton zu aktivieren.

„Gern geschehen.“ Sie lehnte sich zurück.

„Geht's Ihnen gut?“, fragte Nadeshda, um die Unterhaltung wieder anzukurbeln. Das war manchmal schwieriger als im echten Leben, fand Thiel, und er war immer froh darum, wenn jemand anderes diese unliebsame Aufgabe für ihn übernahm.

„Bestens, alles bestens. Kann mich wirklich nicht beklagen.“ Herbert strahlte in die Kamera und Thiel musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht den Kopf über ihn zu schütteln. Mann, Mann, Mann. Schlimmer als so'n Teenager.

„Freut mich“, sagte Nadeshda und er konnte hören, dass sie es auch so meinte.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr schon meine Kekse probiert, Frankie?“

„Nee, noch nicht.“

„Warum denn nicht? Hör mal, ich hab' letztens extra einen Kunden sausen lassen, um euch die vorbeizubringen.“ Thiel verkniff es sich, zu fragen, was für ein Kunde das genau war, den er da hatte sausen lassen.

„Ja, ich weiß, tut mir leid. Aber sie stehen auf'm Küchentisch.“

„Dann könnt ihr sie doch jetzt essen! Oder hat dich dein Professor auf Diät gesetzt?“

„Vaddern!“

„Lass gut sein, Herbie“, intervenierte Frau Klemm und Boerne neben ihm lachte.

„Keine Sorge, Herr Thiel Senior, in einem solch unwahrscheinlichen Fall würde ich für Ihr hauseigenes Gebäck selbstverständlich eine Ausnahme machen.“

„Das will ich aber auch meinen!“

„Sagen Sie, Frau Krusenstern“, übernahm die Staatsanwältin das Gespräch, „Sie haben doch auch so gute Plätzchen gebacken letztes Jahr, nicht wahr? Meinen Sie, Sie könnten mir vielleicht das Rezept zukommen lassen?“

„Klar, gar kein Problem. Ich nehme aber immer knapp 100 Gramm weniger Zucker als angegeben, weil mir die sonst zu süß werden. Moment, ich schick's Ihnen per Mail.“

„Dankeschön. Ein Familienrezept?“

„So ungefähr.“

Nadeshda fuhr damit fort, ein bisschen weiter zu der Geschichte des Rezeptes auszuholen; wie es durch diverse Generationen von Krusensterns getragen wurde, von denen wohl einige versucht hatten, sich mit ihrer persönlichen Note darin zu verewigen; wie mit den unterschiedlichsten Zutaten experimentiert wurde, von Zimt über Rosinen bis hin zu – ja wirklich! – Gewürzgurken. Nicht alles jedoch, insbesondere Letzteres nicht, war von Bestand gewesen. Eine Anekdote bezüglich ihrer Oma wurde ergänzt von Frau Haller, der ihrerseits eine passende Geschichte einfiel und wenige Zeit später schwelgten sie alle gemeinsam in Erinnerungen von gemeinsamen Winterabenden, an denen mehr oder erfolgreich Plätzchen gebacken worden waren.

So ließen sie sich von einem Thema zum nächsten tragen, stießen zwischendurch mal mit Glühwein an und hatten am Ende, viele gute Erzählungen später, beinahe Schwierigkeiten, sich voneinander zu verabschieden – so eine beschwingte Stimmung hatte sich unter ihnen breitgemacht. Thiel konnte es kaum glauben, als er auf die Uhr schaute und feststellen musste, dass sie knapp drei Stunden miteinander telefoniert hatten. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals zuvor so lange an einer Videokonferenz teilgenommen hatte und irgendwie war es auch anstrengend. Erschöpfend halt. Und er war, trotz der guten Zeit, die sie gehabt hatten, doch auch froh darüber, als sie einander schließlich gegenseitig durch die Bildschirme zum Abschied zuwinkten.

„Tschüss“, sagte Nadeshda, „haben Sie alle noch einen schönen vierten Advent. Und frohe Weihnachten natürlich!“

„Ja, frohe Festtage Ihnen allen!“, kam es so oder so ähnlich aus der Runde zurück, bevor sich jeder wieder in seine eigenen vier Wände ausloggte. In der Zeit, in der Boerne damit beschäftigt war, das Programm zu schließen und den Laptop herunterzufahren, erinnerte Thiel sich an den Kaffee, den sie beide die ganze Zeit nicht angerührt hatten. Verrückt.

„So“, sagte Boerne dann, „das hat doch eigentlich ganz gut funktioniert. Bis auf den Zwischenfall mit der Kartoffel, versteht sich.“ Er klappte den Laptop zu und machte es sich auf dem Sofa etwas gemütlicher. „Könnte man fast jedes Jahr so machen.“

„Mhm. Aber so persönlich ist schon netter.“

„Ja, das stimmt natürlich. Nächstes Jahr dann wieder.“

„Hoffentlich.“

„Und jetzt?“ Der andere schaute ihn mit aufgeweckten Augen an. „Stehst du nach wie vor zu deiner Meinung von vorhin?“

Thiel war verwirrt. „Welche Meinung?“

„Die zu meiner Kleidung?“ Boernes Stimme trug eine unbedarfte Farbe, aber er wusste, dass sie mehr Spiel als Wahrheit war. Und wer war er schon, da nicht mitzuspielen?

„Vielleicht.“

Sie teilten erst ein verschmitztes Lächeln, dann einen verheißungsvollen Kuss und Thiel dachte, dass es unterm Strich doch gar nicht so schlecht gewesen war, dieses Jahr.

* * *


End file.
